<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pregnancy Headcanons for Frankie Morales by Slater_Babe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097822">Pregnancy Headcanons for Frankie Morales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slater_Babe/pseuds/Slater_Babe'>Slater_Babe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanons by Slater [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad!Frankie Morales, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Frankie's mom makes an appearance, Headcanon, I'm a simp, No Angst, No Plot, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Pls this is all fluff, Pregnancy, Sweetheart Frankie Morales, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just cute, mentions of breast feeding, no beta we die like men, no y/n, non-descriptive birth giving, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slater_Babe/pseuds/Slater_Babe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie's been a family man all his life, practically in love with the idea of raising his own little ones when the right person came around. So, what's he like when you give him everything he's ever wished for?</p>
<p>(Bullet-point style head canons. Originally posted on Tumblr.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanons by Slater [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pregnancy Headcanons for Frankie Morales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! I'm back once again for more Frankie Morales....I've been on my Frankie shit a lot recently, and just needed to get this cute stuff off my chest &lt;3</p>
<p>Originally posted on my Tumblr, here: https://slater-baby.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Frankie is a family man. Growing up surrounded by loving parents and siblings, he’s dreamt of having a son or daughter of his own just to be able to give all the love he received growing up back to someone else.</p>
<p>- When you find out you’re pregnant, it was a total accident. You stand in the bathroom, staring at the little plastic stick that had just changed your life forever. It was a complete surprise, and you can’t help but wonder how in the world you’re gonna make this work. You and Frankie have been dating for a year, you’ve just moved in together, and you’re definitely not made of money. But despite the nervousness inside of you, you know you want this. That night, even though you cry several times, you smile in between every tear.</p>
<p>- You just know Frankie’s gonna be a great father (you don’t even worry about him being upset about the pregnancy). The question is: how do you tell him?? You wanted to do something cute, so for the reveal, you want to make it extra special. You set everything up at home—balloons, streamers, a custom made sign and shirt, a cake—the whole nine-yards, everything wrapped to perfection.</p>
<p>- You call him while he’s at work. He picks up after a few rings. “Frankie, can you come home on your break? I think the air conditioner’s acting up and it’s hotter than hell in here.”<br/>
Of course, being the perfect boyfriend, he agrees without a second thought. When he gets home, however, cupcakes, baby clothes, and an over-enthusiastic girlfriend are what great him instead of a broken AC.</p>
<p>- He’s smiling the second he walks in the door. But nothing beats the look on his face when he holds up a onesie you bought the other’s day, the words “Daddy’s Little Monster” on the front. He looks up with in shock, “What’s this?” He asks breathlessly. “What do you think it is.” You say, a barely contained smile on your lips. “You’re not...” he starts, but cuts himself off when tears gather in his eyes. You nod enthusiastically, matching his blank teary-eyed look with one of your own. Within seconds, he goes from frozen to bursting with energy, hauling you up out of your chair with a cheerful shout, literally lifting you off the ground in his excitement. For the rest of the night, he’s soft with emotion and spoken promises of a great future.</p>
<p>- Frankie is suuuuuuper hands on. He paints the entire nursery, builds all the furniture himself, hangs the mobile, AND manages to pick up the $40 worth of Chinese food you require once a week without complaint. He rubs your feet after long days, always keeps an arm around your waist in public, and you’re literally falling for the man a second time over with every soft look in his eyes. </p>
<p>- Every night before bed, he cuddles up to your growing bump, whispering sweet words of love in English and Spanish to your baby. You still don’t know exactly what you’re having; you and Frankie decided to keep it a surprise. Frankie holds your hand through it all, the morning sickness, the mood swings, the weight change. No matter what happens, he thinks you just look more and more beautiful every day you go on carrying his baby. And you couldn’t be happier.</p>
<p>- The day you go into labor is the one day you were hoping it wouldn’t happen. You finally managed to convince Frankie to go out for a drink with his friends, claiming you could manage to survive for one night by yourself without him there to baby you. After all, you’re too heavily pregnant at this point to do much more than sit on the couch and watch Netflix. He reluctantly agreed after a lot of reassurance, and leaves to meet the guys after giving both you and your stomach a plethora of kisses. He’s not even half a beer in when you call him “Frankie,” You say, voice tight with pain, “I-I’m so sorry, baby, but...I-I think you need to come home.” He’s panicking when he gets in the door, begging you to tell him whatever you need. He follows your every word without hesitance, and eventually you’re on your way to the hospital, Frankie’s right hand off of the wheel to hold yours gently. You honestly don’t know how you’d have stayed calm without him.</p>
<p>- The labor itself is long and difficult, hours and hours go by in unimaginable pain...but Frankie probably cries more than you do when it’s all over. Just as you manage to whisper a soft “It’s a baby girl, Frankie” into his unruly hair where he’s leaning in next to you, sleep calls you. When you wake up, it’s with Frankie’s back facing you, your newborn baby cradled in his arms. It has to be the middle of the night, since the lights are all off. You don’t think he’s ever looked more stunning than he does now, shirtless, holding a baby to his chest, pressing kisses and praises in Spanish to her soft skin. </p>
<p>- The third day you’re in the hospital is a lot more hectic. Your parents are stuck on a layover, but seemingly Frankie’s entire extended family had managed to book a flight the second the man had called them. You endure about 12 hours of his family doting on you until you’re limp with exhaustion. You’ll never forget the grin on his mother’s face as she held her first grandchild, wiping tears from her face as she praised Frankie and you for making something so wonderful (all in Spanish, which Frankie translates for you, since his parents can’t speak English).</p>
<p>- Life is just as dreamy when you get home. Frankie is a sweetheart, just as always. Your daughter, which you’ve named Maya, is the light of his life. As you breastfeed her one night, Frankie sidles up beside you, watching his daughter suckle softly on your skin, and in that moment, he knows that all of this is meant to be. That night, he ends up crying in your arms with happiness, and you hold him through every tear.</p>
<p>- He proposes to you less than a month later. </p>
<p>- As your baby grows, she definitely lives up to the title of “Daddy’s Little Monster.” She’s bubbly and full of energy, always laughing, smiling, and reaching for her parents. She’s got Frankie’s lovely chocolate eyes and curly hair, but your smooth skin tone and long eye lashes. She’s a perfect mix of the two of you, but you can’t help but admire how much like Frankie she really is, when he jokingly puts his baseball cap on her tiny little head. You get one good photo before she’s putting the thing in her mouth instead of back on her head, and that photo ends up being printed about 100 times just to make sure all the relatives get a copy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this!! If you want pregnancy head canons (or any head canons really) for another Pedro Character please make sure to write a comment down below or send me an ask on Tumblr and I'll get right to it!!</p>
<p>Originally posted on my Tumblr, here: https://slater-baby.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>